


Dancing In Heels Should Count As A Superpower

by fueledbyamy



Series: The Pole Dancing Saga [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Idiots in Love, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyamy/pseuds/fueledbyamy
Summary: What's harder than an incredibly physical job spent fighting fires, breaking down walls and keeping yourself in upmost shape? Why, it's got to be dancing right?!AKAThe one where the team try pole dancing.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Pole Dancing Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Dancing In Heels Should Count As A Superpower

"Alright, we're here. Brace yourselves, and don't do anything stupid!" Captain Bobby Nash announced as the fire truck rolled to a stop at the address they had been given.  
"He's clearly talking to you Buckaroo!" Chimney huffed with a laugh as he hopped out of the truck, causing Buck to gasp in mock horror.  
It felt weird. The team were climbing out of the fire truck without grabbing any supplies. They were not here for a call. There was no emergency - not yet at least. They were here for a challenge, a dare, and they were all mildly terrified.

It all started when head office decided to run a little competition to raise some money for charity. Each fire house would be given a challenge to complete by a member of the public, and they'd do it, raising money for a charity of their choice. Of course the 118 managed to get pole dancing. Needless to say, the horrified look on Bobby's face was rather priceless when their challenge was announced. He'd quickly snapped back in to gear, assuming that everyone was happy for their charity to be the Cerebral Palsy Foundation.

The 118 took in the building in front of them. "Tease Pole Studio" hung above them in glittery silver lettering and they all felt their stomachs lurch.  
"Come on, how hard can it be?!" Buck called behind him as he pushed past the others and walked through the entrance. Eddie shrugged and followed his boyfriend, causing the others to follow suit.

They were led in to a room by the receptionist and told to wait whilst she grabbed the owner of the studio who would be teaching them. The room was dimly lit with fairy lights hanging on the back wall and huge mirrors taking up the front wall. There were six poles spaced out along the back and one in the front in the middle. It was a pretty sexy vibe, which only caused more nerves for everyone.

Buck, ever graceful, leant on a pole and promptly fell forward, only just catching himself from face planting.  
"What the fuck?" He yelled loudly whilst the others laughed at him, even Bobby cracking a smile.  
"What the hell did you do?" Hen asked through her laughter.  
"The pole... it moves!" Buck replied in amazement as he moved the pole in his hand, showing them how it spun.  
"I... I feel like I've been lied to! I've been tricked for twenty seven years!" Buck exclaimed dramatically.  
"How long you been going to strip clubs man?" Eddie snickered, making Hen and Chimney giggle.  
They were snapped out of their discovery by a tall redhead walking in with a bright smile on her face. She introduced herself as Autumn and said they should get started on warming up so no one would hurt themselves.  
Before she could hit play on the music, she looked towards the door, stunned.  
"Can I help you Officer?" She asked.  
The team looked over and groaned as none other than Athena Grant walked in the door.  
"Did you think I was going to miss this? Plus, someone needs to film this, for proof!" She stated, sending a wink towards her husband.

After Autumn had warmed up the 118 - and shocked everyone with her flexibility - she told them she was going to teach them a few pretty spins that were easy, a climb and maybe something more tricky if they felt up to it before doing a short routine.  
"Now, you are going to need to strip down a bit." Autumn explained, causing Chimney to let out a snort.  
"No, I'm serious!" She laughed. "It's for skin grip. Otherwise you'll just slide straight down the pole. Which, I guess, you're all probably used to anyway."  
The team dressed down to as little as they were comfortable with and Athena watched from the side, phone in hand and smile on lips, trying hard not to laugh.

"Will this be hard? Buck seems to think it will be easy because we're all strong. We do a lot of physical stuff for work." Eddie trailed off as he eyed the pole in front of him. It looked awfully thin.  
"Some parts will be easier than you think, and some harder. You're all strong, but this will probably use muscles that haven't been activated and flexibility comes in to play for a lot of it too. And don't worry, the poles are 40mm which is about average and can hold up to about three hundred pounds." Autumn explained, adding the last bit as she sensed Eddie's worry.  
"Now lets start off with a fireman spin, because it seems very fitting!"

Buck found pole dancing a lot harder than he expected. He had a lot of weight - in pure muscle - to throw around. Bobby's knees didn't like the dancing, but he found it easier than he expected due to his background in ice skating. Eddie and Hen both loved it and were having a great time, whilst Chimney didn't hate it, but didn't love the lack of clothing.

"So... shoes?" Buck asked hopefully, eyeing off Autumn's pastel pink heels she was wearing.  
"It's not easy. Dancing in shoes should count as a super power! But I'm sure I can dig something up in your size... I'll grab a six inch pair, start small." She answered with a laugh.  
"Isn't that average size?" Chimney quipped, making everyone snicker.  
Autumn returned with a pair of fire red heels which Buck eagerly put on. Eddie tried his best not to stare at Buck's long legs in the platformed shoes.  
"You got a little drool!" Hen laughed, nudging Eddie who went as red as the shoes.  
Buck grinned, loving that he could turn Eddie in to a drooling mess.  
"And uhh, how do I get up?" He asked with a laugh.  
Autumn showed Buck and he tried to copy, with nowhere near as much grace. Bobby made a quip about a baby giraffe and Eddie couldn't help but stare at Buck's butt, which was definitely accentuated by the heels.  
"I'd let those thighs choke me."  
All heads whipped towards Eddie who went even brighter and mumbled "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

Once Buck had given up on the shoes - one step at a time thank you very much! - Autumn asked if they wanted to learn something harder before they started on their routine. She showed them how to invert on the pole and Eddie promptly kicked up and hooked his ankle on the pole, causing everyone around him to whoop in delight.  
He slowly slid down, tucking his head as to not hurt his neck and jumped up.  
"Ok, that was fun! I want to go upside down again! I think I've found a new career!" Eddie called out, causing his colleagues to chuckle.  
The others weren't quite as lucky as getting upside down, but still had a lot of fun, Athena zooming in on each of them as they went.

Once the 118 had learnt a one minute routine - thankfully with only the fireman spin and lots of walking around the pole - Autumn called the other teachers in to come and watch the performance. Athena, of course took a spot front and center to film.  
Lots of cheers were heard as the team ran their routine. Chimney and Hen were quick to throw their clothes back on whilst Buck and Eddie wanted a further play on the pole.  
The team soon learnt that yes, pole dancing was tricky and just because they were strong didn't mean they'd instantly be good. Also, never mess with someone who hangs from a pole for fun!

"Soooo... I'm thinking..." Buck started, eyeing Eddie up and down. "That I get a pole installed at my place, cos damn you looked good on that thing!"  
"Me? Says you. You should have seen you in those shoes! Especially with the shorts... I couldn't stop myself from drooling." Eddie laughed.  
"I know!" Buck replied cheekily, pairing his reply with a wink. "So, I think it would benefit both of us. Whatcha think?"  
Eddie pulled Buck close and replied hotly against his ear with "Only if you get some outfits and dance on my pole too" before placing a kiss on his cheek and bouncing off to get some clothes on.

Athena very happily shared the video with the rest of the teams partners before uploading it to the 118 socials as proof that the challenge was done. Needless to say, a lot of thirsty and impressed comments were posted.

~

The next day, Buck and Eddie walked in the the firehouse and groaned as they looked at the stairs.  
"If I can do it, you can do it!" Hen called out hearing the groans.  
"Literally everything hurts, and I have bruises everywhere!" Buck complained. "Carry me?" He asked Eddie, paired with puppy dog eyes and patented Evan Buckley smile.  
"Absolutely not." Eddie retorted, starting to climb the stairs one at a time.  
Today was going to suck!

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen challenges where people who are inherently strong try pole dancing - body builders, fire fighters etc - and figured it could be fun to write up the 118 giving it a go!  
> I can absolutely see Buck being cocky and being all "this is easy!" and falling on his ass!


End file.
